Pteranodon
Note: Make completely sure that you have a secure enclosure with no gaps for this mob. It will almost certainly fly away otherwise if not ordered to stay. Pteranodon ('teh-ran-oh-don', meaning "toothless wing") are winged fish-eating prehistoric reptiles from the Late Cretaceous period that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. They are the first and only pterosaurs in the mod so far, and one of three creatures capable of flight, the others being confuciusornis and meganeura. Adult males are 1.7 blocks tall around the crest, and around 3 blocks long, while females are 1 block tall, and are 2 blocks long. They both have a wingspan of around four blocks when in flight. Their white and black texture is inspired by sea birds such as osprey. Newborns are crestless and flightless, 0.3 blocks tall, and they are fully grown within nine Minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster by one day, at the cost of hunger. Pteranodon, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various ways. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Pteranodons require a high mood to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. They can drop pteranodon meat, pteranodon fingers, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. A fossil version of the pteranodon can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Mesozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a pteranodon. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the overworld and must be created by the player. As they are non-aquatic flying reptiles, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by any light source. BEHAVIOR Pteranodons are slow timid piscivorous creatures, meaning they can only eat fish meat (including prehistoric fish) or fish eggs. Due to their general sluggishness on land, their most unique and greatest ability is flight, which they will be able to do at adulthood in 9 minecraft days (baby pteranodon are limited to the ground until they grow up). When they learn to fly, they generally will spend more time in the air than on land, and are extremely fast, as well as reaching heights beyond the clouds, making it a good idea to completely close them in an aviary. In order to take off from the ground properly, they require at least a one block drop-off point, and will not be able to fly in very flat terrain. Another way to force them into flight is by pushing them off a high surface. Hitting them can also make them begin flying, though they will now be hostile towards you. If pushed into a river or the ocean, they will automatically begin flying, skimming the surface of the water. While doing this, it is possible for them to catch fish (as items), though they may fly past it rather than eating it. When falling or coming back down to the ground, they will slowly glide down to the ground to stop fall damage, like chickens. If they do not have enough room to fly, they normally sit on the ground and sometimes attempt to jump into the air anyway to no avail. They are generally slow walkers when on land, but when aggroed, surprisingly can become quite speedy. Upon each attack, they fly or 'jump' back usually, which can often result in them winning fights they normally would lose, as the other mob cannot properly counterattack. Due to their small diet range, they will not attack any mob first. Their predators are allosaurus, ceratosaurus, deinonychus, kelenken, mosasaurus, sarcosuchus, and tyrannosaurus. Baby pteranodons may be at risk from a wider array of carnivores as well. Pteranodons will interact with thethered logs, scratching posts, and will chase toy balls, providing significant mood boosts. They are diurnal and will sleep at night, however they will not sleep when flying. Adult pteranodons can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Pteranodon can be tamed in three different ways. The first way requires the player to stand within six blocks of the egg as it hatches to automatically tame it. The second way is to hand-feed one until it is tame. The final way is to forcibly tame them using a whip. They are ordered with arrows. They were previously able to be ridden, but this has been removed because of the small size of the creature. FEEDING Pteranodons, as piscivores, cannot hunt when hungry, as their diet is limited to fish, they also cannot eat from feeders. Because of this, they heavily rely on the player and need to be hand-fed alive and cooked fish (vanilla and modded), Sio-Chiu-Le, and fish spawn. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY FMjeVY9.png|Pteranodon Preview. 2016-07-23 17.43.22.png|Pteranodon mid-flight Luke Sky Walker.png|A glitch where the Pteranodon runs in the air instead of flying. When you turn around is when she plunges the knife..png|A Pteranodon overlooking an Extreme Hills biome. Black Death.png|Massive flocks of Pteranodon swarming a Mosasaurus skeleton. 2018-05-05_15.12.39.png|a flock of pteranodons resting on a hill 2018-05-09_18.39.04.png|several pteranodons 2018-05-09_18.57.57.png|a flock of pteranodons gathering around a beached mosasaur 2018-05-11 14.53.05.png|a pteranodon getting dragged underwater by a mosasaurus 2018-05-12_14.12.56.png|sturgeon run 2018-05-13_12.30.21.png|several pteranodon circling around a dying tyrannosaur 2018-05-13_12.14.46.png|a pteranodon eating a sturgeon 2018-05-13_18.11.29.png|several pteranodons flying in a huge crater 2018-05-23_12.30.51.png|a female pteranodon feeding her young 2018-08-08_08.14.09.png|A Pteranodon attacking a pig. 2018-08-18_09.57.21.png|a flock of pteranodons eating some baby henodus 2018-08-24_13.14.19.png|A pteranodon. 2019-02-17_11.11.16.png|Some pteranodons flying in the sky Pteranodon.png Pteranodon Flying.png|Pteranodon Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.28.51.png|Dinopedia entry 3C68803D-0D53-4536-8436-38E69EFC45FE.jpeg|DNA Category:Mobs Category:Piscivore Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Cretaceous Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Pterosaurs